DE 744 949, which is incorporated by reference, has disclosed a transmission of the generic type having at least one shaft, on which a guide sleeve which has a first external toothing system is arranged fixedly so as to rotate with it and at least one movable wheel which has a second external toothing system is arranged rotatably. Moreover, at least one slider sleeve is provided which can be displaced in the axial direction of the shaft and has an internal toothing system, the slider sleeve and the guide sleeve being configured in the manner of a claw clutch.
DE 1 500 326, which is incorporated by reference, has likewise disclosed a claw clutch for a transmission of the generic type. In order for it to be possible here to ensure improved securing against an undesired disengagement of the coupled clutch parts, only the tooth flank edges of the teeth of the slider sleeve interact in a torque transmitting engagement position with in each case those sections of the recess in a flank of an external toothing system of a movable wheel which are chamfered in the manner of a ramp. Here, the force which counteracts a relative disengagement movement of the coupled toothing systems is therefore always necessarily active, as long as undesired external forces occur during the torque transmitting contact of the components which are engaged with one another.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,140, which is incorporated by reference, has disclosed a further transmission and a further clutch arrangement for a vehicle transmission, in which a positively locking connection is achieved between the slider sleeve and the guide sleeve as a result of a defined shape of a tooth flank region of a slider sleeve and of an associated guide sleeve. Here, the guide sleeve is shaped correspondingly in an overlap region with the slider sleeve.
Depending on the construction, a frictional force can occur at a given torque in conventional transmissions, which frictional force pulls the slider sleeve to the movable wheel or else pushes it away from the movable wheel. If, for example, the slider sleeve is pushed away to a pronounced extent from the movable wheel, what is known as a “gear jump” can occur, that is to say an undesired gear disengagement. Routine countermeasures against this are, for example, undercuts or the increase of latching retaining forces, it being possible for said countermeasures to have negative effects in some circumstances on the shift quality.